


Steamy

by randomfatkid



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wakes to find the bed empty and the shower running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a feel better fic for someone on Tumblr. Shower sex ahead!

When Clint rolled over, he caught notice that the spot next to him was empty. Phil was already awake, somewhere in the apartment. Clint sat up and yawned, stretching his arms up over his head when he heard the shower turn on. 

He threw the blankets back and stripped off his boxers, tossing them on the floor with his clothes from last night. Opening the bathroom door, he sees the outline of Phil on the other side of the shower curtain. 

“If you’re wanting to shower, get in.” Phil tells him. Clint grins and pulls back the side of the curtain and steps in. The water is hot as it sprays across his body. He leans into Phil, kissing his neck and biting gently. 

Phil responds by running his hands down the archer’s back, placing them on his ass and squeezing, pulling Clint closer. Their hardening cocks were pressing against each other and throbbing. Clint moaned when Phil moved his hips, the friction was intense and heady. 

“Fuck me.” Clint murmurs into Phil’s skin. Phil pulled him closer, grinding his cock against his hip. “Say it again. Tell me what you want, Clint.” Phil tells him. 

Biting again at the flesh, Clint bites at his ear. “Fuck me. Right here in the shower.” Clint begs. Phil places his hands on Clint’s hips, turning him around. The water from the shower beats down on his back. Phil rubs his hand over his own cock, stroking it a few times before rubbing it up against the Clint’s ass. 

“Is this what you want Barton?” he asks, hands still gripping Clint’s hips. “Yes. Fuck me, sir.” Clint says, pushing back against Phil’s cock. 

With nothing more than the water as lube, Phil gently pushes a finger inside Clint, who surprisingly was still somewhat loose after last night’s sweaty session. Clint keened, arching his back and pressing against Phil as he inserted another finger. “Fuck,” he moans. “Just fuck me, Phil. Please.“ 

Phil loves it when Barton is like this. When Phil pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his hard cock, it takes everything in Clint to not cum from feeling so full and complete with Phil inside him. 

Phil moves his hands to the front of Clint, pulling him up so he’s flat against his back, he begins to thrust in and out of Clint. He bites at his shoulders, leaving marks that only mean one thing: ownership. Clint belongs to him. 

Clint begins to pant, moaning softly with every thrust, matching it just right with Phil. It doesn’t take long for him to brace himself against the shower wall, hand on his own cock, stroking it. He shoots his load on the wall and some on his hand. Phil keeps pushing, thrusting harder and harder before he comes. 

By the time they’re finished, the water has turned cold but they don’t mind. It’s mornings like these they both live for, they both need to keep going.


End file.
